bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eienrai
Eienrai (永遠雷 lit. Undying Thunder) is a powerful entity. First encountered by Gai Nagareboshi in Eighth Release- Azure Thunder Knight, Eienrai's first act is to shatter Kakusei with a touch. Several thousand years ago, he was a infamous and highly feared serial killer known as the "Sōrai no Kishi" (蒼雷の騎士 lit. Azure Thunder Knight). However, during a battle with the Soul King, he was killed and purged of all evil, turning him into a soulless monster with no intent other than to find what he has lost. After Eienrai and Gai's fight at the end of Eighth Release, the enigmatic being joins Gai's crew in order to declare war on Soul Society, with his intention being "To find out who I am". At the end of the arc, when Gunha shows his true colors, Eienrai realizes what he had been, and becomes horrifed at himself, seeking to atone for his actions, he sets out to destroy Yūrei. Eienrai is also the anti-hero of "A Certain Unlucky Person". Appearance Eienrai is a tall and lanky young man, who has a slightly 'zombified' look to him. He has blue hair, sharp canines, and tattoos located on each side of his face. He has slitted electric green eyes. He wears orange clothes, which are accented by patchwork and stitches throughout the design. He has a wide shoulder band across his right shoulder, three belts across his high collar, many belts on the legs of his pants, and torn gloves. Eienrai also wears a orange hat with a 'W' symbol in the center. Personality History Recent History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Raitsubaki (雷椿 lit. Thunder Camellia) is the name of Eienrai's Zanpakutō. Shikai: In Shikai, Raitsubaki takes the form of a pair of red and black triple edged blades, with a blue eye in the center. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Raitsubaki is always in its Shikai form. Nika has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Eienrai's vast but uncontrollable reiatsu upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his reiatsu, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. Shikai Special Ability: Raitsubaki allows Eienrai to incorporate the element of lightning into his body which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere, essentially giving him electrokinesis. However, lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". The lightning he generates is of a blue color, and it is this thunder that earned Eienrai the epithet of "Sōrai no Kishi" (蒼雷の騎士 lit. Azure Thunder Knight). In addition, Raitsubaki has a constantly-activated hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing Eienrai's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase his motor abilities, resulting in an incredible increase in speed in both hismovements and reactions. This gain in speed is so great that, Eienrai was able to overpower Kenpachi Zaraki. When used in the battle against Kenpachi, Eienrai moves so quickly, that he seems to teleport, and some of the blows he inflicts on Kenpachi are not even seen by the naked eye. *'Katsuryoku Shōgeki' (活力衝撃 lit. Zap Impact): Eienrai blasts his opponent with a massive reishi capsule. *'Raijin-Dama' (雷神球 lit. Thunder Ball): Eienrai forms a ball of azure thunder on his foot. He then performs a roundhouse kick and he launches the ball at his opponent. This ball is capable of devastating damage. *'Hōden' (ほうでん lit. Electrical Discharge): Eienrai releases multiple bolts of blue lightning from around his body. *'Raikurai' (落雷 lit. Thunder Bolt): Eienrai's body becomes surrounded in yellow static, and then he surrounds his body in blue electricity. He then fires a beam of electricity from his body at the opponent. *'Kaminari Tenshō' (雷天衝 lit. Thunder Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, each blade of Raitsubaki absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a blue crescent moons of thunder, three for each blade, or in the shape of a several crackling waves. Eienrai has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Hōtengeki' (方天戟 lit.'' 'Heavenward Halberd''): Eienrai forms blue lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at his opponent. This attack is strong enough to kill a weakened Gai, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Touma. *'''Kaminari Kesshō (雷血漿 lit. Lightning Plasma): Eienrai generates multiple small weak reishi orbs which travel at the speed of light. If he is using the maximum power of his reiatsu, the technique allows Eienrai to fire 100 billion rounds of reishi orbs per second at his opponents. From the view of his opponent, he would see himself trapped in a net formed from rays of light. Bankai: Mugetsu Raitsubaki (無月雷椿 lit. Moonless Sky Thunder Camellia): Bankai Special Ability: Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased